Destiny Love
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: History serves to teach. But never had the son of the mighty Dog Daiyoukai of the West imagined it could actually repeat itself. All in the form of enchanting, cinnamon irises and endless sable locks of damnable beauty. Is she his downfall or his future?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters invented by the legendary Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Welcome beautiful readers and fans of the historic pairing of Sesshomaru and Rin. I'm back with a new story that I thought would make a good addition to my Sesshomaru and Rin collection of stories. I know my fans are waiting for me to update my Orochimaru and Tsunade ficlet, 'I Hate to Love You' and I want to assure you guys that I will finish it. Just be patient with me!

As for my new prospective fans, allow me to give you a small warning. The story begins off a little slow but will progress after the first few chapters. In order to understand the future of the story line, I'm giving you guys a short recap of the past with my own little twist on events I thought might have happened between the late Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru. This pairing is my absolute favorite anime pairing above the rest, I truly hope you enjoy it.

Happy reading!

* * *

++++++Prologue: A New History++++++

Feudal Japan was a beautiful country to behold, a galore of scenic pathways; secluded waterfalls deep within one of the many lush forests that were declared solely for lovers. Lovers who pined to be away from unwanted eyes, distance themselves from unnecessary attention. Unfortunately, it was also a place for predators to leap upon unsuspecting prey.

Demons were creatures who ruled the land from within the shadows, a very rare chance of seeing them out in the open an audacious act to say the least on their part. The youkai who presented themselves to the frightened glances of intimidated humans were the ones who were the most powerful. They had nothing to fear other than themselves and it was also rare to see them ever cast a lowly enemy anything more than a passing glance.

Calculating demons were; cunning, utterly devious creatures whom were also bestowed the name monsters. Terrorizing was an understatement that should never be used within earshot of an unsuspecting demon. They would have laughed themselves to tears before mercilessly slaughtering the offending individual.

But despite the negative feedback of feudal Japan's mostly human population, demons were still able to survive. And survive they did. They cared nothing for the rival race and in fact have summoned up their own political systems, cultures and developed new weapons of destruction should a threatening event ever arise. Something they doubted would ever happen.

Weapons were rarely used though, seeing as more than half of the slowly dwindling population inherited special forces that humans could only describe as demonic powers. Usually only told about in folk tales and fables, demons were the wielders of superhuman powers that could wreak extensive havoc in the blink of an eye. Which was why so many humans were apprehensive and even terrified of the utterly peculiar creatures.

The demon race was slowly but surely dwindling, all thanks to the newfound courage of humans to once and for all wipe away the species of demons completely from their country. That and the always advancing weaponry of the courageous human soldiers. The impressive weapon base spanned from highly equipped arrows that could shoot more than one at a time to even a primitive version of a simple firearm that took much patience to load but was successful if one had a good aim.

But that didn't stop the demons from carrying on with their strong and naturally proud race. Of belonging to a different race, in addition demons ranged from varied species. A demon was generally classified as a non-human being that possessed supernatural powers. Demon species ranged from a whole world of animals to even the very environment that surrounded them. The rarest of them all were celestial, fictional apparitions such as nymphs and phoenixes; the most popular were mighty dragon demons.

Ancient fables told of frightening yet perplexing tales of creatures whom took after the very image of certain animal species. Some looked like toads, others looked like giant eels or even a flock of predatory vultures. But then there were the horrifying, petrifying stories of demons who assumed the appearance of something even more audacious than animals.

Humans.

The tales were all the same. The cunning demon would use special powers to take upon the appearance of a human figure and live amongst fellow villagers in order to gain their trust. Most likely the ambush was ultimately used to attack without warning upon unsuspecting humans.

Chilling to say the least, the folk tales were taken into high consideration and soon villages took the initiative to comb through their populations and take down whoever so much as seemed anything like a demon in nature. Seldom did such a devious act ever happen within feudal Japan.

Though their efforts proved mostly fruitless and the only record of catching a demon in disguise was most likely a low ranking demon in power, it was something not all villages took seriously. Because not only did the human-like demons range in species, but also in power.

There are scarce but shockingly true records of powerful demons whom rule certain parts of Japan. Unlike human daiymo who were considered emperors of their respectable lands, there were also demon lords that conquered large vasts of land as well within the country. They are called by their prideful race, daiyoukai.

Daiyoukai are mystical legends that could be considered a deity by few, all of which who are most likely of demon race. By nothing more than a meager handful have been recorded in human manuscripts, mostly out of their highly keen interest to desperately understand just how powerful their rival race can become.

The daunting, immortal and seemingly impervious daiyoukai species are amongst the strongest of the demon race and all of which, a fact that has been recorded multiple times, take upon the appearance of humans. But unlike impostor, low ranking demons who masquerade themselves as humans in order to ambush their kind and rape the innocent, these daiyoukai creatures choose to shroud their demon race simply because their powers are strong enough to allow them to do so for long periods of time.

Ambush amongst humans is below them and fornicating with a filthy human is an injustice to their proud and superior demonic race.

And yet there was just one daiyoukai lord whom went against his people's beliefs and put aside his pride to ultimately choose a human as his mate. Unlike the ordinary wedding traditions that humans took part of, the demon culture derived only bits of the traditional wedding and cultivated a new culture of choosing a spouse. A life partner for a lack of better words is what a mate typically was, someone whom a demon would spend the rest of their life with.

But nobody perfected this ancient act of ardor better than the dog demons. Dog demons were above all the mightiest of the demon race next to the mythical dragon demons. Canines were known for their strength, their devotion and their undying loyalty to whomever they deemed family, friend or mate.

And there was but one dog demon who was different from the rest, the strongest daiyoukai to date in feudal Japan besides his late father. His love for a seemingly ordinary, mortal adolescent was just too enormous for words. It was an appalling injustice on his part to even begin to describe the affection he felt for his this rare diamond of a woman.

But wait. How on earth did a powerful dog daiyoukai fall in love with an innocent, doe-eyed human despite the stubborn laws of the demon race? The laws that clearly stated that a demon, no matter of species or strength was only allowed to mate within their own race.

Then again, only the strong were able to change their fate in the demon world and despite appearances, this kind of disobedient behavior wasn't truly unheard of.

It has happened before and like the old saying 'like father, like son', our dog daiyoukai has ultimately found himself at odds with his bloodline and the rapid changing of times. As he found himself once more in the predicament his father had been in twenty years ago, he couldn't deny that this was something he always knew he couldn't avoid no matter how hard he tried.

His love for the beautiful human adolescent was about to result in his demise.

History repeats itself.

Or so he thought.


	2. Recollection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters depicted by the legendary Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: And our first chapter has officially begun! Again, a bit slow but these chapters aren't so long and shouldn't be too bad to read through. Patience is a virtue, readers!

Happy reading!

* * *

1+Recollection+1

The tall blades of grass rustled peacefully along with the equally tranquil breeze. On a cool, placid night like tonight was when one's troubles could simply dissipate into the air without a care. A time for relaxation, recollection and contemplation.

But Sesshomaru has had more than enough time for relaxation, recollection and most definitely contemplation. As if the solitude he faced day by day couldn't be accompanied by the occasional passing thought or- he suddenly felt a small shudder ride down his spine- a past memory.

Memories were strictly denied access to penetrate the deepest chasms of his intricate mindset. The aristocratic demon lord was the son of a legendary dog daiyoukai. He had no time for the careless pastime of reminiscing. He was old enough to have known the ancestors of the oldest village elder.

Then again, looks could deceive.

A being of demonic race or heritage was bestowed the darkest sin that they would have to live with for the rest of their lives. Eternal life. Immortality. Imperviousness, the ultimate bestowment Sesshomaru inherited from his late father.

But with sins came consequences. The great dog demon Inu no Taisho met his tragic demise soon after subduing an equally impervious dragon demon. But then the question arose- how on earth could an impervious being become subdued?

Simple. When two mighty forces clash together, there are bound to be consequences. The night the Inu no Taisho passed away was the night that proved to his son, Sesshomaru, that being impervious wasn't exactly the blessing of harnessing invincibility.

_Maybe in his mind he thought he was impervious. When infact, he was nothing but a fool..._

Sesshomaru spited his father and, for a lack of better words, absolutely despised him. Shaming the demon race by fornicating with a lowly human no less. It mattered nothing of her status, seeing as the woman was a princess of her powerful daiymo father in the western lands.

His father just so happened to stumble across the woman on one of his nightly patrols and apparently experienced love at first sight. It mattered not that she was beautiful either nor possessed an endless sheet of silken, obsidian hair; eyes as lovely as the night sky.

If Sesshomaru could recall, his mother was beautiful as well. Not even that. Simply gorgeous. About the most divine creature the earth has ever harbored. She was considered a deity and a celestial woman whom was the epitome of stunning. Though her race was indefinitely that of dog demon, her ancestors were actually that of the sophisticated and intellectual nymph demonesses.

Regardless of the background details, the point of the matter was, was that the mighty Inu no Taisho -general of the dog demons- had let a weak, mortal woman destroy him. Yes, he had ultimately subdued a monstrous dragon demon while in his true form with a giant fang. And yes, he was still able-bodied enough to run on his feet afterwards.

And yet there was a plot thickening aside from all of this chaos. Nine months in the making to be more precise. The lovely, human princess was heavily pregnant and carrying his soon-to-be born hanyou child. The Inu no Taisho's second mate went into labor around the time he had finally finished defeating Ryukotsue, the said dragon demon.

But then came the complications. There was trouble brewing and the fate of his beloved and unborn child were at precious stake. All because of a jealous, spiteful bastard who harbored a deep yet unrequited connection to the lovely mother of his soon-to-be born baby.

And then came the tragic reality- why did the princess have to be so damn beautiful?


	3. Beautiful Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Having fun yet? I appreciate every single one of you for reading. Writing has been a part of my life for such a long time; I truly enjoy fanfiction and have no desires to pursue anything further than this. Even though this is a plot depicted dozens of times, I aim to not be better but to be original. And the fans will surely follow!

Happy reading!

* * *

2++Beautiful Complications++2

Izayoi was the name of the princess who stole the dog daiyoukai's heart and promised to nurture it and protect it for as long as her human years would allow her. She had enamored the great dog demon and in return he offered her nothing less than what she gave to him. There was no need to woo her into sweet kisses nor a need to conjure up any special tricks in order to get her to spread her legs.

She had already proved to him that she was more than willing to accept all and any acts of ardor. No matter how scarce or how rough, which was why she was the first woman -demoness or human- whose welfare he considered into putting in front of anything in this known world.

It all happened too quickly for comfort. Shortly after claiming the young, beautiful princess for his very own, she came to him with news one day of their conceivement. But the joy was short-lived for he also had news he had to break to the suddenly crestfallen woman. As soon as she saw his dark, remorseful facial expressions, she knew that what he had to say was something that could possibly break her heart.

The Inu no Taisho told her of the seemingly impervious dragon demon named Ryukotsue that threatened to take his lands and overthrow him as warlord. He had no choice but to leave his pregnant mate behind in the care of her castle maidens. Along with the mediocre soldiers whose pathetic spears along with simple bows and arrows, something the dog warlord wouldn't have to blink twice to massacre apart. The same went for the lowly, human guards. Anyone actually, who would get in the way of letting him love the beautiful princess.

For many months did he have to leave her behind, with each day that passed by feeling as though he would go crazy from missing her. He adored her to no days end and it pained him to know she had to endure her most likely difficult pregnancy alone. The Inu no Taisho vowed that once he found and defeated this bastard of a demon, he would definitely marry this woman.

He was in love.

And so was another significant person.

A fact that if the Inu no Taisho would have known sooner, he would have lopped the bastard's head off in a flash of pure fury. Unleashed a powerful rage that no human being had ever witnessed and lived to tell the terrifying tale.

During her rather difficult pregnancy, Izayoi had to keep her affair with the mighty daiyoukai under wraps while she spent her time in her childhood castle. If any word got out that she was involved with a war general- a demon war general no less- then the castle would have no choice but to throw her out. Or worse.

Something as horrible as killing the growing neonate inside of her weary womb.

As hard as it was, she managed to reluctantly keep her mouth shut. So badly did she wish to pour out her secrets to her friends around the castle, even more heartbreaking was wishing she could tell her beloved father. The man who, despite appearances, would do anything for his little girl. Even allow her to continue staying at his castle despite the disappointing fact of her reckless pregnancy.

And upon her months staying under the castle's highly guarded grounds, she was the target of someone's ultimate fantasies. A lovesick daiymo who had come with high intentions of courting her into becoming his bride.

Her pregnancy didn't stop him from falling for her, following her around like a lost puppy. He was like a lowly servant when it concerned her needs. Even her own handmaids decided on taking a few personal days off whenever the young warlord was around. They knew he would take exceptional care of their princess.

As sweet and as kind as he had been towards her for the duration of her pregnancy, doting and coddling, whisking and serenading; Izayoi just couldn't find it in her to extend any kind of love back to him. Her heart was in the taloned clutches of her demonic lover, the man she wanted more than anything in the world to return to her. She wanted to become his wife.

Towards the end of her pregnancy, it was already evident of the daiymo's earnest intentions to marry her. But never had it been more evident of his devoted, enamored feelings for the pregnant princess than it had been as of late. He was head over heels for the quiet, reserved woman. Despite her unfortunate situation of bearing someone elses's child, he still wanted her.

And as sharp minded as Izayoi was about his intentions, there was something else that occupied her mind lately more than anything. This uncomfortable feeling of being rejected from her family and those around her. This agonizing possibility that maybe everything wouldn't work out. The Inu no Taisho promised to return to her and here she was in her last trimester of her pregnancy. There was no sign of him and she feared that if she bore this child before he returned then there would be very dire consequences.

From her own family no less. Her father might disown her, but that was the least of her worries. She cared not that he threw her and her newborn child out and ordered her to never return. Despite appearances, Izayoi knew she could hold her own. Her life of pamperment never prepared her for living on her own without the luxuries of handmaidens or servants to wait on her hand and foot. But she knew she would make it. She had to.

For the restless baby that kicked and clawed insistently from within her enlarged womb.

It was nearing her time to deliver and her maids had even prepared a special birthing room for her. Her baby shower was a spectacular sight to behold that contained family of course and her many friends who wouldn't stop touching her stomach.

To Izayoi, it was the most uncomfortable act of obscene fascination she had ever encountered.

_"Oh Izayoi-sama! He's a feisty one!"_

_"You mean a she!," one of her friends argued light-heartedly._

_"Well whatever you're having, Izayoi-sama, your baby would definitely grow up to be an excellent warrior. Maybe strong enough to exterminate demons!"_

_"Wouldn't that be a sight?!"_

_"Well with the way it's kicking, I wouldn't be surprised if it really came true. Aren't you in pain, Izayoi-sama?"_

Izayoi had to get herself away from the shrills of laughter and teasing comments as fast as she could. Yes, she knew on the outside it was all in good humor. But if her friends were to ever know the truth beneath all of that jesting, they'd most likely be appalled. There actually **was** a demon inside of her belly. A hanyou to be more precise.

When she was finally able to get away, until she couldn't hear another soul in all directions, that was when the gorgeous princess was able to think. Think about what she was going to do. She wouldn't let them hurt her baby. No. Izayoi would have given anything for her baby to live. Even her own life.

Then her mind fluttered mindlessly into a shroud of daydreams. She dreamt of the father to her child, smiled thoughtlessly at the impeccable handsomeness of the attractive demon. For a dog demon, he was about the most ravishing man she's ever seen in all her young years. Izayoi wasn't shallow enough to have carried his child simply for vanity. But she'd be damned if she would lie and say that it was only his heart that made her succumb to his advances.

And yet...there was one blissful morning that the two of them shared. Unseen deep in the forest. Izayoi awoke to the sunrise- the sunrise that reflected in his pair of deep, mirthful golden irises. It was at that breathtaking moment of silent awe that she decided she was in love with him.

_"Inu no Taisho...my love..."_

Little did she know was that the solitude she took so many desperate measures to accomplish wasn't met to fruition. There was someone nearby.

Listening.

The young daiymo. Takemaru.

The man who pined over her since he first arrived to court her into engagement. He was beyond furious. How a good-for-nothing demon, the Inu no Taisho at that, had stolen the heart he had worked so hard to obtain. It pained him, tore him apart. But he wouldn't break.

No. Now he had to take desperate measures. If he couldn't have the perfect, pretty little princess- no one could.

Especially that bastard of a dog demon.


	4. Legendary Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters or storyline created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Fun Fact: I came up with the name of this story from the song 'Destiny Love' by High King, a subgroup based off of the legendary Japanese girl group Morning Musume. Any Morning Musume fans out there? Kindly leave a quick review if you are!

Happy reading!

* * *

3+++Legendary Love+++3

Needless to say, the situation did not play out so good. From what small amount of information Sesshomaru was able to obtain- better to rephrase, incidentally came across- his late father met his tragic demise in a showdown with the human princess's suitor. Lord Takemaru didn't put up much of a fight, but the one thing that the Inu no Taisho picked up on during his short romance to his human mate was that he learned to spare humans.

And that was exactly the Inu no Taisho's downfall in the entire equation. He probably would have made it to see the next morning and the morning after that had he have been a different man. Had he have listened to his mentor Myouga and allowed his wounds to heal before rescuing his mate and child. But needless to say, it would have done him no good for by the time he would have healed himself, there was little to no chance that he could ever get back his new family.

Reality was, was that his wounds were considerable and nearly beyond repair, but his demonic blood would have most likely kicked in sooner or later and healed them. But what was done was done and the noble daiyoukai chose his newborn child and his human mate over his own life. Despite the disapproval of many, he continued to stand by the path he chose and protect those he loved.

Izayoi was his beautiful princess that he chose to love until his dying breath. And she was in trouble. He'd be damned if his pregnant damsel in distress would slip from his fingers so easily. He had to save her at any and all costs. Izayoi and their precious newborn baby.

The mirth of finally reuniting with his darling princess was short lived.

Because Lord Takemaru was spared, the spiteful daiymo couldn't stand to see the demon live to see another day and ordered the soldiers who surrounded the establishment to burn down the castle. With the wailing hanyou and murdered princess inside of it.

After many heart-aching weeks of deciding, Takemaru just couldn't bear to see the woman he loved belong to a demon. Pregnant by a demon. In love with a demon. Not him. He wasn't that dense and he knew the princess never felt the same for him. Unrequited love. But he promised to her lifeless body that his feelings for her would never change.

And they truly never would.

So for his own selfish reasons, before she was able to deliver her baby, he drove a katana clean through her pregnant stomach. But Takemaru missed. He succeeded in killing Izayoi, but completely bypassed the unborn child. Moments after stepping out of the room, the deed of assassinating the princess quickly tearing him apart, unbearable wails of a hanyou rung throughout the grounds.

And that was when the great dog demon arrived in all his glory. His back and shoulders were embedded with primitive arrows from the defensive soldiers who's main objective was to take him out. But they weren't prepared for the weapon of the daiyoukai's choice. A powerful sword to behold, one that only needed a single, mighty sweep of his strong hands to send tens of dozens of men catapulting through mid-air to their deaths.

The sword was powered by a force of immense demonic energy. A weapon of mass destruction. A weapon that he bestowed to his hanyou child, something that would ensure their complete safety and protection. The Inu no Taisho had it forged **especially** for his soon-to-arrive child. A child he knew was not only hanyou- but a boy.

He even had a name for the small bundle, created out of undying love for his beautiful mother.

He brung another sword with him; another special sword that was his first born son's rightful inheritance. It's properties were entirely different from the sword his half brother would be receiving. A sword that, instead of killing a hundred enemies in one sweep, healed a hundred victims in one sweep.

He had no time to mourn over the death for his mate, simply used an expert hand to revive her lifeless body with the sword. Then he took a look at his son for the briefest of moments. His half demon son with the big golden eyes and tweaking puppy ears atop his silver haired head. An exact reflection of himself. Aside from the ears.

Words couldn't describe how he wanted to stay just a little longer, but knew that it would accomplish nothing. His first and last priority was to save his mate and child from the ensuing destruction that was about to occur. Keeping in mind that she just gave birth to his wailing son, the demon lord lovingly draped a red colored haori onto her head. It shielded her and the baby from the falling debris of the inflamed structure they were inside.

He looked her over one last time with every amount of love and appreciation for the woman he ever had in his life before standing them both up carefully. An intruder just entered the premises and the weakening daiyoukai was about to raise hell straight from beneath his feet to kill the bastard. The Inu no Taisho stood steadfast with his own sword in hand, made sure he stood infront of the bewildered princess. It took every ounce of strength within him to stand his ground and protect his mate the best he could.

Even he didn't recognize his own voice when he bellowed at his beloved to flee. To run away and don't look back. Don't come back for him and live a long, fulfilling life with their precious baby.

But not before naming his son.

_"...Inuyasha..."_


	5. Spiteful Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters.

A/N: Enjoying it so far? Who am I kidding, of course not- "Where's the action?", am I right? Lol. We're getting there, we're getting there. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Happy reading!

* * *

4++++Spiteful Past++++4

_Inuyasha...Pfft...Suits the half-breed..._

Sesshomaru didn't want to think anymore on the event. A memory that he swore to never think of again in his lifetime. Which was unfortunately a long one considering his eternal lifespan. An immortal dog demon lord that patrolled the lands he inherited from his deceased father. It seemed like yesterday when he was passed down these lands and this sword he now carried, if not unhappily, at his hip.

What an heirloom to entrust to your first born son. A sword that could save a hundred lives in one effortless slash- maybe even more if he put some consideration into it. But then came the huge controversy of Sesshomaru's heart. Where his true intentions lay. He had proven it and said it multiple times to his daiyoukai father. The Great Dog Demon, the greatest demon Japan has seen in all it's years. How could a being that many considered a deity not understand the blatant fact that his own son had professed to him time and time again?

_"This Sesshomaru has no need of such..."_

What he was referring to that night his father met his demise in a human mansion over a human princess and his hanyou bastard of a son, was that Sesshomaru had no need to protect any being but himself.

That fateful night, as his mighty father overlooked the calm waters lapping against the snow covered beach, he exchanged in a tense conversation concerning nothing else but power. For all the days that led up to that moment, the dog daiyoukai concluded that all his son was obsessed with was power.

And if you asked Sesshomaru, he would have told you himself that he indeed was obsessed with power. There was a deep desire instilled within his thrashing demonic heart that yearned to overpower his father. To become the strongest demon in all the lands. But even a sharp minded demon as Sesshomaru knew that it took more than a inherited sword to achieve ultimate power.

But that didn't stop him from trying to persuade his dying father of entrusting his two most ultimate swords to him. Yet there was some cached power inside of his father that could foresee something not even Sesshomaru could see. A future occurrence that one day Sesshomaru would heed his words.

That one day, Sesshomaru would need his inherited sword, Tenseiga. Hell, he would even be grateful for it. But not now and not ever, the stubborn dog demon reminded himself solemnly as he trekked the placid lands of the West.

It was his daily life now. He would patrol, he would kill. He would rest and when donned his armor to set out the next day, he would do it all over again. His father, despite appearances of favoring his youngest son, Inuyasha, was actually very generous in his unwritten will. Sesshomaru, his oldest full demon son, would inherit his lands. He would also inherit the beautiful mansion that lay in an equally gorgeous cached location within the West. And there was also of course, the Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru, in all honesty, had no desire for the damned sword. His so-called bestowment that served him no purpose since his father died and to this day still didn't serve not a damn of purpose. What he truly pined for was the mighty sword his father wielded with utter perfection and dominance.

Sounga. The sword that could open up hell and send a trail of utter mayhem with just one, deadly sweep. The ultimate move of the sword was named 'Dragon Twister'. Sesshomaru, as a young boy still learning to wield a sword of his own, had seen his father use this move multiple times. It was the exact definition of power. The young demon boy knew from that moment on that he had to have that sword. All he had to do was convince his father that he was the perfect wielder for such a treasure.

But once he grew up, old enough to venture on his own and away from his father's tyrant rule, that was when his father's behavior began to change. It made Sesshomaru doubt the man's very judgement.

He became soft-hearted if you would, thoughtful almost and seemed to carry an air about him that dispelled consideration for those around him. But when Sesshomaru had witnessed the creature who caused such appalling behavior in his father, that was when what little respect he harbored for his father disappeared all at once.

Alone, hidden from prying eyes, was his father in the arms of a filthy human. The woman was beautiful of course, infact, Sesshomaru couldn't lie and say that for a woman, her beauty competed most indefinitely with any other. She was fragile and just the sight of her slender neck just made Sesshomaru want to snap it.

He despised humans. His father was the one who instilled that kind of mindset into him at a very young age. As soon as he could walk, all he could remember his father grumbling as he tightened the straps of his armor was that humans were the most lowly creatures to have ever walked the damn earth.

Yet here he was, holding this human woman instead of slaughtering her. Kissing this abomination with an affectionate, tender passion instead of lopping off her head. Touching her in places that his claws could have easily rendered full of deep gashes.

At that moment, his father was a cold-hearted demon no longer. But an enamored, head over heels fool in love with a disgusting human.

It made Sesshomaru sick.

The news of his father ultimately conceiving with the petite woman wasn't a surprise, nor was the news of the princess donning his mating mark upon her easily detachable collarbone a surprise either.

Sesshomaru was positive at that point that the judgement of his father was rendered useless and convincing him that he should be the rightful heir to Sounga was useless also.

But then came a bit of interesting news via courier- or shall we just say informally, by his father's mentor for nearly a millennia, Myouga- that the great dog demon was to have another son. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind that his father was to have another sword forged for the unborn half breed.

He saw the power of the new sword with his own eyes one day when he came across his father who was on a solitary journey to track down the only other demon who could put the Inu no Taisho in his grave- Ryokotsue. There was an army in his way and they vowed right then and there to make him pay for the ridiculous, past slaughterings he committed to their lands. Past being a key word.

_Ever since he met that filthy human, he hasn't ransacked nor pilfered an enemy's land for months..._

He remembered the challenging look in those wise, golden eyes. There was also a hint of suppressed glee, as though he just couldn't wait to put something new into good use. And that was when he saw it. The sword was like no other. The minute the Inu no Taisho unsheathed the new sword, it transformed into a mighty fang. It was the perfect weapon unlike no other. With full tufts of dog fur at the hilt along with it's incredible length, it looked like something not even a master sword wielder could control.

But his father wielded it fluently, with a dexterity unlike anything Sesshomaru had ever seen. He was flabbergasted for words; utterly speechless. In one sweep, the entire army of humans had disintegrated with a loud cry Sesshomaru distinguished as, 'Wind Scar'. Sesshomaru knew he had to have that sword as well.

The Inu no Taisho put him in his place though once he finished off with his enemies. Without a scratch, he sheathed the sword and told his son plain and simple that the sword was forged for his soon-to-be-born brother. No full-blooded demons were able to wield the sword. He made sure to have a special, but strong barrier put around the hilt just in case his hard-headed first born even dared to try and take it away.

_"Are you saying that you had to entrust such a powerful sword to a half-breed simply so that he can defend himself without having to worry about me taking it?"_

_"You watch your mouth, Sesshomaru. My beloved is the mother to that so called half-breed. And to answer your question, yes. You explained it better than I could have."_

_"Will you not entrust your full demon son with a sword as such?"_

_"Tetsuiga is not for you. Your hunger for power is your downfall in the wielding of this sword. I forged it for my unborn son. Power is not everything, Sesshomaru. There are more important things to life besides dominating everything..."_

_"So that is the name of it? Tetsuiga?"_

_"I will repeat myself for the last time. Tetsuiga is entrusted to your brother. You come anywhere near this sword and you'll be catapulted straight onto your ass."_

As his father walked away, long silver ponytail flagging majestically behind him, he said one last thing.

_"Tenseiga is still yours for the taking, my son. That is the sword I forged for you before you were born as well..."_

_"It serves me no purpose. I shall not agree to your offer, father."_

_"...A shame...Tenseiga is a sword many demons of your caliber would die for..."_

Yet what did his simple minded father do with the Tetsuiga?

_Bestowing such a powerful sword to that half-breed. He's not worthy of such a treasure. I will seize control of Tetsuiga. I will have it for myself. Only then can I be considered the most powerful._

It was a shame as his father had said that day. A shame that one of the most powerful demons in all of Japan couldn't inherit a sword equal to his caliber. And just what did the Inu no Taisho mean when he said that other demons of his caliber would practically die for a sword as useless as Tenseiga?

_Who would die for a sword that can save a hundred lives in one strike? What purpose would that serve? Who would want to save a life in the first place?_

It wasn't like Sesshomaru had a full roster of loved ones he would die to protect. His father had passed away in an utterly foolish demise, saving the human woman who carried his lowly half breed son. His mother was a true deity, a woman who didn't stay long with his father and ultimately ended up leaving him and her son to fulfill her dreams. Sesshomaru hasn't seen or heard from her since.

There definitely wasn't a woman in his life, that was for certain. The aristocratic demon wasn't even going to delve into the handful of concubines he's had entertain him at his home. Those whores weren't even worth considering.

_There is nobody but myself. And all I need to save myself from an untimely demise is a sword. A powerful sword. Tetsuiga...Damn you father..._


	6. Terrible Waste of a Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters depicted by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Hello again readers and welcome to the final chapter of recaps. The story kicks off here but I must inform you guys that this is an unfinished story merely because i'm not too sure how I want to go about it. I am not trying to rewrite the **actual** storyline of the anime, however I want some kind of action to happen as well besides romance. Reviews are much appreciated and maybe then can I conjure up some ideas as to where I should take this story.

Happy reading!

* * *

5+++++Terrible Waste of a Mind+++++5

Twenty years had passed since the unfortunate events that took place that night at Princess Izayoi's mansion. Since then, word has gotten out that the human woman who was destined to be a dog demon's wife had passed away as well. Gossip had it that the woman couldn't live another moment without her beloved. Grief was the main cause, but the underlying cause was something that was even more complicated to explain.

Inuyasha was still a young boy at the time his mother died and it was even then that the princess showed signs of deteriorating health. Unsteady steps and equally agonizing breaths weighed her down constantly. The young hanyou had no choice but to flee from his dead mother and carry his own. Terrible consequences were in store for him if he were ever to be caught wandering alone.

Sesshomaru even came across the boy once on his patrols. Just as filthy as his mother with the nerve to carry his father's blood in his veins. If it wasn't for the fact that Sesshomaru never harmed a creature who couldn't defend themselves against his ruthless onslaught of terror, then the boy most likely would have been dead by now.

His half brother indeed took after their father. It all showed in his youthful amber eyes, the pristine silver hair and the juvenile claws that would one day grow into talons when he got older. Even his teeth were showing indications of baby canines that would also turn into fangs once he matured. But just one look at the twitching puppy ears atop his head and it was clearly evident that he was indeed a half breed.

Sesshomaru could tell that the boy wasn't old enough to have gotten his hands on Tetsuiga. So for that brief moment of locking eyes, he knew that the child was simply too young. He must have frightened the orphan child for once Sesshomaru did the simple act of blinking, the boy in a hurry leapt away as fast as he could.

That was the first time he had ever seen his half brother.

_What a pity. Father never thought of the consequences of having a half breed child. The things he must have seen growing up. Without parents, the constant disapproval of both the demon and human race. What a selfish bastard he was._

Don't get the dog demon wrong. He wasn't completely heartless, but knew when to stay out of one's business. And his so-called half brother Inuyasha was none of his business. That boy belonged to a human mother and his foolish, traitor father who mixed his genes with the inferior race.

By now the boy had to have grown up. In demon aging, once one reached the age of adulthood, the aging process dramatically slowed down. Almost to a halt, yet at the same time still ongoing. Immortality did come at its price. One simply didn't stop aging altogether, rather the individual aged at a much slower process than humans. Demons were known to live for great vasts of time, ranging from centuries to millennia. The oldest and greatest by far was none other than his deceased father, the Inu no Taisho.

_Then again, he couldn't have chosen a better time to die. He was old enough to shape these damn lands..._

Now he was just rambling. But what did one expect a solitary individual to do with themselves for the duration of the damned day? Sesshomaru had been on his own for as long as he could remember. Meeting the occasional demon who dare threatened to overpower him. He gave his enemies something to remember and not one of them lived to tell the tale.

Just like his father.

But now it seemed perhaps that the noble dog demon had grown, shall we say, bored. It has been known to happen to him from time to time and usually he would fulfill his periods of boredom by perfecting his sword skills. Or carrying out the shameful act of fornicating with one of his concubines- an act that he rarely was in the mood for anymore.

And so far, none of those activities seemed to satiate his mind. Sesshomaru yearned for something else to occupy his time. Something different. Something...

_Human..._

Yes. He could smell one. Not too far from his location and they were alone. As a daiyoukai who usually kept to himself, this time Sesshomaru wasn't too sure about letting this easy, defenseless target get away. Now that he thought about it, he **was** on patrol in his lands. And it **was** at an inadequate hour for humans to be awake.

_...What would a human be doing by themselves at this hour? Then again, why should I bother to care?_

It was set. Sesshomaru was going to investigate. Maybe then would his boredom be put to rest.


	7. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Finally, it begins! Sorry for the confusion, readers. No, this is not an Inutaisho/Izayoi story. The past few chapters were merely recaps that I tweaked a little bit to my liking. But now the fun begins! Rin is a teenager when this first starts out but in no way, shape or form do I condone statutory relationships. I plan on eventually creating a time skip sometime in the future for their romance to truly blossom. But for now, this is their first encounter.

Happy reading!

* * *

6++++++Fate++++++6

What a beautiful night, remarked the young adolescent as she carried out an impulsive idea to take a stroll through the woods. She knew it wasn't right to be venturing too far from her castle, but she figured once wouldn't hurt and besides, when was it everyday that she got the chance to see such a beautiful full moon?

Simply breathtaking if you asked her, the canvas of twilight skies casted an ethereal glow that ricocheted against the floating clouds from the bright sphere of night. It simply rendered her speechless, in awe as to how the world could look so peaceful at such trying times as these.

Her father was a wealthy daiymo at the border of the Western Lands, a place that many valued. The many she was referring to were unfortunately demons. Human warlords wouldn't dare want to have such a huge establishment around the border of the West, seeing as the legendary Inu no Taisho's eldest son was now the proprietor and protector of the lands.

An ancient fable had even described the first born son of the Inu no Taisho as ruthless as his father, daringly cunning and highly sophisticated. He was an heir, but most importantly- something that most people failed to understand- was that he was a prideful, elegant aristocrat. Having everything in his power inherited to him from his late father, he used every bestowment to its fullest extent.

In other words, he was simply a dangerous demon to behold and many were told in the vicinity, including the adolescent princess, to stay far away. To heed caution if you would and always be on the lookout for the fearless beast. If one were to meet an untimely death due to the powerful daiyoukai, then it was simply put that the fools brought it upon themselves.

And yet...and yet, all the teenager could think about was seeing the demon for herself. There were also other tales, secret ones that only the salacious handmaids of the castle dare spoke of to one another. The peculiar tales told not of his strength nor of the sheer mayhem that the dog daiyoukai was infamous for.

But the breath-taking beauty of the dog daiyoukai.

His name was Sesshomaru. Dog demon general of the Western Lands. The rightful heir to his father's power, land and wealth. He truly was the most coveted demonic bachelor around, as a matter of fact, the entire country. And it wasn't just the demonesses who pined over the handsome man, but some human women were even willing to fight for his heart.

Unfortunately for those human women, Sesshomaru was described as a typical demon who detested humans with all his might. Unlike his father, the man who was responsible for instilling hope within the few number of human women who yearned for his love, he was a demon who gave humans nothing more than a passing glance. Not even that.

The Inu no Taisho and his love for the most beautiful princess in all the lands, Princess Izayoi, was a fabled legend that went down in Japan as one of the greatest love stories to ever be told. The bold yet defiant love of the two rival races opened merely a scarce number of gates for the interracial couples to come out and acknowledge their love with pride.

It was still a trying time for those few couples. Human and demon were two races who were to never be mentioned in the same sentence together, nevertheless be described as having an affair or even consummate with each other. The population of hanyou children was steadily growing and despite the limits set for those demons who chose to conceive a child with a human, it was still a promising sign.

A sign that demons weren't as cold-hearted as they were described in human manuscripts.

Rin was a typical teenage girl, always curious and always rebellious. A well-mannered sweetheart in front of her father but a terrible trouble-maker for the servants and handmaids around the castle. Her entire household had no choice but to put up with her unbearable behavior and when someone tried to point it out to her father, the only thing he had to say was, _'You dare talk ill about my only daughter? My darling little angel? Leave at once or i'll have you exiled!'._

The dark haired teen giggled at the thought of her father viciously chastising the servants. It was pretty funny- to her anyways. He was very much protective of her, so much so that she almost wanted to push her father's faith in her innocence just a little further. Which was why she acted out the way she did. Hell, she could have burned down a whole village by herself, presented the hard evidence straight to her father and he still would have shook his head in denial that she was the actual criminal. That's how trustworthy and responsible she was in his eyes.

His little princess. She would always be his little girl and forever would she stay that way. Not only was she an only child, but a motherless teenage girl who had to live her entire life without the comfort of having a mother's love.

She knew she should be saddened at such a somber thought, but then again it wasn't like she knew her mother enough to miss her so why bother? Rin was a carefree spirit along with her rebellious streak. She wouldn't let wishful thinking dampen her mood nor let melancholy overtake her life.

No. That was why she preferred to have a fresh start and finish each morning and night by having her daily walk outside in the castle gardens. Her father learned of her adoration for foliage and flowers at an early age and immediately assigned for someone to build his precious little buttercup a granderous garden.

And it was just for her. Granted, her father had to hire a few extra groundskeepers to take care of the massive variety of flowers within the great gardens, but other than that, Rin could count on visiting her most favourite place everyday without being disturbed. It was a peaceful place, a safe and sacred place she could truly call her own.

From time to time, Rin's rambunctious behaviour would beg for tranquility and serenity; some time to mellow down. Kind of like tonight. She had grown somewhat tired of visiting her placid gardens and decided on taking a stroll outside tonight. A stroll outside of the castle grounds. She couldn't even begin to tell you how tediously challenging it was to creep outside of the heavily guarded mansion just to get some well-needed fresh air.

Hell, it was like she was some kind of kunoichi on a re-con mission.

_Not a chance. If those guards spotted me, they most definitely would have snatched me up and ordered me to go back inside. Bastards..._

Rin was at the age where she was nearly old enough for her father to betroth her yet still young enough to enjoy her childhood antics. It was an odd age to grow up in and at the moment, she still couldn't decide for herself whether she was an adult or still a child. Teenage years certainly could be referred to as the apple in Eve's garden.

Everything that she thought she knew turned out to have deeper meanings to them, something she had grown to expect nowadays. Like how babies came from. As a child, her father had always told her the same story. How a mystical spirit would visit a married, rightful couple in their sleep and bless them with a newborn baby in the morning.

Unfortunately, the cute little story her father managed to fabricate turned out to be nothing but a hoax coated in pretty white sugar. It was all proven one day when an eight-year-old Rin came across one of her handmaidens who she hadn't seen a while. She remembered the woman's stomach was as big as a watermelon, protruding blatantly through her kimono. It was a shocking sight to see, but she was reassured when the kind woman explained how she was due any day to deliver her baby.

Upon sensing the young girl's misunderstanding, her furrowed brows giving it all away, the pregnant maid decided to give the motherless princess a thorough talk. Despite the consequences of telling uncensored advice to a child, she knew that it was the right thing for a growing girl to know. Rin had gotten a whole lecture on babies that day; explained on exactly where they came from, the exact waiting period for the unborn baby and how the tiny infant actually came into the world.

_Who was he kidding? Mystical spirit? More like some damn rapist dressed in a damn sheet._

Her eyes were wide open now and the world she thought she knew turned out to be darker than anything she could ever imagine. But then all she had to do was gaze upwards towards the sky, kind of like tonight, and see the beautiful full moon in all its remarkable beauty. She easily got lost in the breathtaking view, so much so that at times she preferred to stare upon the night skies rather than the dawn's fluffy clouds.

_It really is a nice night. But gods is it cold!_

Rin couldn't help but wish that she would have grabbed an outer jacket before heading outside, otherwise she wouldn't have to be shivering. Not even that- straight up trembling. Yes, it was cold alright and that wasn't even the half of it.

_It's freezing! Dammit all. I don't care how nice it looks outside, because it sure as hell doesn't feel nice! Forget this, i'm heading inside!_

The slender girl finally made to turn around and head back down the path through the vast forest of deciduous trees. Being as it was around April, the sakura blossom trees were due to bloom any week now. But seeing how cold it was out tonight, Rin doubted she would see a single flower sprout from the many sakura trees that surrounded the mansion.

And throughout her entire walk back to her granderous establishment, the teenage princess couldn't help but wonder just how had she managed to walk so far out without noticing the frigid temperatures sooner?

_The moon..._

Yes, that had to be it. Actually, it was the twilight star that she couldn't keep her eyes off of. There was just something about that bright, serene sphere way up in the inky night sky that simply captivated her. It visited her in her dreams and right before she would wake, the moon would transform itself into a crescent shape. Accompanying that slender crescent would be a pair of golden pools that hung right below it.

What did it mean? Why was this dream plaguing her sleep for too many nights to count?

Nevertheless, Rin definitely couldn't consider it a nightmare. Because whenever she would close her eyes, that's all she ever wished would visit her dreams. That beautiful crescent moon along with those twin golden pools that shone like beautiful, endless oceans set beneath a waning sunset.

_It's the most beautiful thing I've ever dreamed of...what does it mean?_

Rin could see the clearing for the entrance to the mansion nearing and she knew then that it wouldn't be wise to walk right up to the gates and demand to be let in. Princess or not, it was after hours and most certainly, her father wouldn't be happy knowing she ventured out alone. Remember, they lived in the Western lands, right on the border of the forsaken territory that was dominated by the powerful Sesshomaru.

_I so hope to see him one day. Just a peek. If he really is as handsome as women say, I have to see him._

Her wish was now in fate's hands, and it seemed as though fate was on her side tonight. The perfect opportunity for destiny and fate to clash together to create a once-in-a-lifetime moment. All it took was something dramatic to happen.

And then it did.

It happened faster than the speed of light. Rin was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and yanked harshly into the air. Catapulting nearly fifteen feet above the trees, a rush of fierce wind seemed to have swept her further into the air. The frightened girl let out a terrified shriek as she realized that going through the woods at the dead of night was a terrible idea.

Demons were afoot at these disapproving times, and regardless of who protected these lands, it was a one-in-a-million chance that someone would save her. Especially from these hungry wolf demons that were now prowling around the area from which she launched into the air.

Her chocolate brown orbs widened at the sight of the horrid beasts and let out yet another cry of terror as her body began to drop back down. Just when she thought that her end was surely near, a sudden attack came from afar and wiped out half of the menacing wolf demons.

Rin gasped. Mind you, she was still in mid-air and though everything was happening too fast for her eyes to catch up with, it was almost like a spell was casted upon her situation. Slowing everything down to the point where she could even catch a glimpse of who was responsible for somewhat eliminating the wolf demons.

The remaining demons who saw what had happened to their allies just so happened to be stupid ones. Go figure. Whoever it was that attacked them was clearly strong and it only took one lethal strike of a fluorescent neon whip.

Rin watched as the wolf demons charged towards the responsible murderer only to quickly meet the same demise as their comrades. She was thankful that they were dead, yet still frightened and wary at the same time as to who it was that saved her.

Fast-forwarding, it seemed as though time resumed normal flow and right when she was about to touch the ground, she was caught. Nestled protectively in the arms of what could only be a man. He was strong, Rin not even having to think twice on the matter for his biceps spoke more than words ever could. His chest was right against her left shoulder, the man emanating incredible warmth. Almost like the sun.

Before Rin looked up, she dared to look down and was caught off guard as to how high up she still was. It was as if she was never caught. The height of this man was clearly staggering to say the least, he was nearly seven feet tall. Possibly more than that.

Trembling with fear, the teenage princess warily gazed up into the eyes of her savior. She muttered a small appreciation of gratitude, but was instantly stopped. Her heart had stopped beating and her eyes expanded to the size of grapefruits.

"Arigatou gozaim...asu..."

This wasn't a man.

It was a demon.

And that was when Rin had a serious flashback to her recent dreams. Slender crescent moon and amber pools of beauty. Her dreams had come true. She was now face to face with her most sought-after fantasy.

It was all reality now.

_My dream...it's him. Sesshomaru..._

* * *

A/N: You've made it through what I consider the first official chapter! I know Rin is a tad OOC but I kinda like it that way lol. Drop a review, let me know what you think!


	8. Thank You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

A/N: And some more action begins! There is some fluff coming up but only slightly, seeing as Rin at this moment in time is still a minor. In future chapters she will be slightly older but for now this is merely their first encounter. I apologize for making Sesshomaru and Rin OOC, however I just got a little bored reading other Sess/Rin fanfics that pretty much interpret Sesshomaru as an emotionless monster and Rin as an obedient ward. I also decided to make this somewhat an AU experience so it will not be following the same storyline as the anime or manga. I really hope you guys enjoy! Happy reading!

* * *

**7+++++++Thank You+++++++7**

As he set out towards the scent of the defenseless human, his judgement skills began to go into overdrive.

It was a woman. And against any and all barriers he had set towards the communication or understanding of humans, she undoubtedly smelled divine. However, she also smelled young. What would a helpless female be doing out on a cold night like tonight? It was unseasonably cold for Spring, but that didn't seem to stop this young damsel.

Sesshomaru slowed his pace.

What was he doing? Yes, he was bored but was he so out of it that he had to resort to sneaking around to check on such a pathetic human creature? It was simply not part of his lifestyle if anyone had an interest in knowing. In fact, investigating the mannerisms of the human race was as entertaining as watching the clouds drift by on a quiet night.

Kind of like tonight.

The aristocratic demon was above human interaction and just as he came to that realization, something abrupt happened. In his peripheral, he could see a pack of malicious wolf demons in the distance running towards the same direction Sesshomaru was about to embark on.

_They can smell her too._

It was a game of cat and mouse. For some reason or another, his mind was solely focusing on the entertaining thought of actually saving the poor, defenseless girl from utter death. And the other side of his mind, the side he had trained relentlessly to dispel all interactions with humans was trying- a little half-heartedly for his liking- to battle against the strange urge to save her.

The more Sesshomaru tried to understand what he should do in what he thought would have been an easy decision- which was to leave her for the hungry wolves- he realized that he was wasting time. Sesshomaru hated being rushed into doing anything. Even when it meant saving a complete stranger from the wrath of wolf demons.

They really were a pain to deal with in numbers, but Sesshomaru was confident that he could take them all out. Many years of patrolling these lands, battling strong demons whether in packs or solo, he built up the courage to face any opponent who threatened to wreak havoc on his lands.

Even a pack of pathetic excuses for wolves. The ancestors of the mighty dog demon who named him on the day of his birth. _His_ ancestors. These demons were nothing but garbage and he would be sure to eliminate them at all costs.

Sesshomaru found a new objective that his mindset seemed to accept with open arms. It comforted him. He wasn't going after these bastards to rescue the helpless young woman. No. He was going to seek an outlet for his pent up frustration he just so recently obtained. A frustration he seemed to acquire as soon as thoughts of the girl being devoured by those wolf demons entertained his mind.

He was gone. Sprinting, leaping furiously after the ominous pack of wolf demons. The wind fiercely caressed his exceedingly long silver mane, pure golden eyes ablaze with fury as he dodged trees and bushes at the speed of light.

He didn't even know her name. What she looked like. But her scent gave him images that were too pleasant for his pride to admit. She had to be beautiful. And from studying the origin of the different scents that coagulated within the heavenly smell, he could easily tell that she was someone of royalty.

Common folk couldn't afford lavender, roses, and lillies.

_She's a princess. The Tanaka establishment isn't far from here. She must be his daughter._

Bushes quickly transformed into elegantly trimmed hedges and the amount of trees became denser. He was getting closer to the mansion. Her scent was also becoming stronger and the dog demon was fighting a new kind of battle suddenly. She was intoxicating and was becoming harder to determine his true reason for running towards her.

Was he following the wolf pack or her heady, intoxicating scent?

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek of pure terror resonated through the quiet wood. Sesshomaru knew then that they had reached her. He smelt no blood, so at least they didn't harm her yet. She must have spotted them.

_Look at myself? I'm not here for her, i'm here for those dirty wolves._

When he reached the clearing, there he saw the malicious wolves themselves, they were in their human form so some of them had to at least have some kind of strength to them. Sesshomaru was not intimidated one bit. This wasn't even a challenge.

One of them smelled him, caught his golden stare of indifference and barked a menacing sound. The rest of the pack became immediately alert, sizing the intruder who dared to interrupt their conquest of the defenseless princess.

Sesshomaru was as calm as the wind, his cool demeanor throwing some of the demons off. They weren't expecting their enemy to seem so relaxed, then again it could be a facade. The wolf pack charged towards him, the dog demon taking his focus briefly to scan the area.

_Where is she? They didn't harm her, there's no scent of blood. What have they done with her?_

In a nano-second, just as one of the wolves lunged towards him with a clawed hand ready to attack, Sesshomaru effortlessly manifested a magical whip from his middle finger and struck at the first few opponents. The whip lashed like a majestical ribbon, with each crack of the end sending his enemies sprawling to the ground floor. Withering.

It was a poisonous whip he had developed when he was but a boy. He wielded his strange and rare power with pride, something he knew his lowly father was too narrow minded to even think of harnessing. His mother would have been proud of him. It was carried from her nymph demon genes.

The few remaining wolves were enraged by how a stranger who just so happened to be their arch enemy felled so many of their kind without even breaking a sweat. Revenge was the only thing propelling them towards the statuesque demon, fear far from their minds.

Stupidity, though, was their downfall and just like how Sesshomaru defeated the first wave of wolves- he easily killed these remaining morons.

As soon as the last wolf was defeated, his poisonous green whip precisely retracted back into his finger with a crack. Sesshomaru blinked. It was truly surprising it had ended so quickly. He was suspecting them to have put up at least some kind of fight. Then again, any form of retaliation from an enemy force churned deep resentment within his equilibrium. It caused the dog demon to get angry.

_What a waste. I didn't even have to blink to defeat those weak demons. Pathetic._

Just as that thought ran through his mind, his entire mindset shattered altogether by another shrill of terror. It belonged to the young girl he thought had ran off. What had those wolves done with the girl? Then it suddenly occurred to him. Sesshomaru looked upwards and saw a rush of airy kimono sleeves and long black hair sailing through the cool night air. He was deft and quick on his feet when he rushed to the spot where she would have landed. With his arms outstretched, he easily caught the hurdling, mysterious girl who had just shrieked as though she witnessed death.

He set his golden eyes on her warily, studying her for any hostility that might overcome her in her distraught state of mind. She was muttering a small apology, oblivious to who her savior exactly was. The princess wasn't even looking at him and already the demon lord had a strange twinge of attraction towards the human girl.

Her hair was an endless sheet of shimmering ebony locks, curled at the ends. It shimmered and gleamed beautifully in the moonlight along with her translucent skin where it was flushed at her cheeks. It was obvious that she was still trying to calm down after such an unsuspecting attack.

She squirmed slightly in his taloned grip, for the first time noticing how svelte the young woman was. What was it with young women and lacking the basic ability to eat? He could easily see the relation between demonesses and human women. And just when she was about to finish her sentence, he caught not a glimpse but a head on view of her two, large chocolate orbs.

They were of a lovely obsidian, as dark as the night sky hovering above them. It was then that the moon re-emerged from behind a cloud and casted an ethereal light into her irises. They shone like precious jewels, glistening beautifully with a bright hazel color. Sesshomaru swore he was being hypnotized.

That was until she opened her mouth. To scream.

"**AHHHH**!"

Sesshomaru thought his ears were going to explode. God could this girl scream. Why, he had no idea. Other than the concept of him being a dangerous demon and she in his pre-assumed evil clutches. The dog demon had no idea that she was that distraught over being attacked by demons.

And then saved by one.

Well, not exactly saved. It was just a mere coincidence that he so happened to catch a falling being. It could have been a demoness for all he cared. Race had nothing to do with such a far-fetched act of **rescue**.

Her scream was cut short when all too suddenly, the demon lord felt that she no longer needed the support of his cradling and effortlessly dropped her. Rin fell harshly onto the cold ground, connecting none too prettily with her backside.

"Oomph!"

Sesshomaru could easily assess that the girl wasn't hurt, no lacerations or marks of any kind on her seemingly perfect porcelain skin. Maybe a bit traumatized, but all in all she was okay.

He watched her rub her bottom gingerly, her face scrunched up in a dramatized act of pain that was too much for her own good. The demon lord could also assess quickly that this girl was a typical human female who over exaggerated over everything. Even a seven foot fall to the ground.

Why were humans so fragile?

"Hey! What was that for?! Ouch!," she retorted from her uncomfortable position on the ground.

Raising an eyebrow, the silver haired demon replied coolly, "You. Are you the princess of the Tanaka territory?"

It seemed that his one simple question piqued some great interest in her, so much so that she forgot all about her non-existent pain to her backside to stare up at him. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, making her waterfall sheet of obsidian locks cascade gently over her shoulders.

Sesshomaru stiffened. Why was he thinking of her in such a way? She couldn't have been more than sixteen summers, an age at which barely crossed the threshold of consent with a male of his caliber. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But she was human so any thoughts of beauty towards her were simply forbidden by his race. It was an act of disgrace on his part to even be **thinking** of her in such a way.

_She is but a simple human. This is unacceptable. What a disgrace..._

It wasn't until she blinked her large, doe-like orbs up at him with her long, thick lashes that he confirmed his accusations. He was practically pining over the innocent human adolescent, her very presence making him feel very unsettled. Yet on the outside, one simply couldn't tell. He was grateful for the many years of self-restraint he instilled within himself for situations like these.

In all truth, Sesshomaru had never swooned over a woman in his life. Not even his concubines brought out these...emotions he detested with every inch of his being. They were weaknesses, and he swore when his father passed away that he wouldn't let useless **human** traits control him.

A mask is what he wore throughout the day and night, masquerading his inner demon. The stoic demon lord of the West. That was his title. At least, he thought it was. Not until he met her.

The mysterious girl blinked again and it broke him from his inner thoughts.

"Yes. I am the princess. Princess Rin Tanaka."

"It was merely by coincidence that I so happened to be around. It's dangerous at night around these parts. Even if you are close to home."

She looked down, clearly disappointed in not only herself, but the chastising she was receiving. From a demon no less. A **demon lord** to be more precise, the tell-tale armor plating on his shoulder and chest proof enough of his status. But the infamous fur pelt and crescent moon shape on his forehead was enough to solve the mystery of his identity.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

The silence that enveloped them was stifling to say the least, the crisp wind caressing the girl's ebony locks off of her shoulder. Her hair was really long, as long as the tallest waterfall. It reached past her hips and from where she was sitting, it was even long enough to reach the ground. Rin noticed this, but couldn't muster up the mind to care as all she could concentrate on was this phenomenal chance fate has bestowed upon her.

It was really him! In the flesh, and just as handsome as all the handmaids had described of him. But it was also true that he was nothing but impassive towards the care of humans. He was very dismal, but carried a regal air of a true aristocrat. Rin couldn't get it out of her mind at how intimidating he looked.

And yet...as he looked down at her with stoic amber eyes, he never looked more approachable.

_He could just be deceiving me. I heard about how impassive he is around humans. Then again, I never heard of any stories about him actually **killing** humans._

Rin tried her luck and decided to see if that theory was truth or fiction.

"...Well? Aren't you going to do away with me now?"

The aristocratic dog demon merely raised a slender brown down at her crouched state on the ground. Was this young woman serious? With her wary chocolate brown eyes, he could tell that she was indeed honest. And frightened. This little fact surprisingly did not sit well with the daiyoukai.

"I take it you humans like to partake in a few jokes as well as your pastime for fabricating lies."

Rin held in her breath. She knew of his aloof mannerisms around humans, but she had never heard tales of his cruelty and harsh mocking. It was more than she could take. Despite the fact that he was a powerful demon lord who could take her life at any given point, Rin couldn't find a single bone in her body that cared enough to not defend herself.

_Not just for me, but for all humans._

Sesshomaru watched coolly as she began helping herself up from the forest floor. When Rin looked up at him, there was a fierce resolve churning behind her dark irises.

Once she lifted her finger, there was a sense of piqued interest that left Sesshomaru feeling slightly uncomfortable. He could almost feel the young woman's wrath. It was all in the fire in her eyes that could shoot torrential flames if the law of physics allowed her to do so.

"Lies? You just proved to me with that insolent remark of yours that our fabrications are actually true. How dense do you think humans are, huh?"

Not at all affected in the least, Sesshomaru did admit that her smart little mouth was a work in progress.

"I shall assume that the only reason you have not been betrothed yet is of that horrible tongue."

"And what business is it of yours?," Rin parried sharply, a nerve struck within her that caused her to cross her arms infront of her chest defensively.

The silver haired daiyoukai couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. A mere human girl, what he presumed was a typical disciplined and cautious princess, was standing her ground against the most lethal of demons. A legendary daiyoukai's son to be more precise. Like juvenile prey holding their own against a vicious, predatory lion.

_She's either an excellent actress or she really is that naive. No person has ever stood their ground against me...and lived._

And then another question arose within his reverie- why was he wasting time talking to this human? She was certainly interesting. He came to that conclusion and it was such a strong feeling that he felt the need to express it verbally. Once he did that, he could take his leave and forget all about this meaningless encounter.

"...You are a strange human-"

"-Says the rudest being on the face of the planet," she shot back at him almost instantaneously.

Within the blink of an eye, one moment she was standing her ground defiantly and the next she was being thrown back unceremoniously against the bark of a nearby tree.

Rin was quick to note that though the act did surprise her, it didn't hurt her. And while she contemplated that, a strong clawed hand arrested her wrists above her head which prompted the scared teenage princess to stare warily up into his narrowed amber eyes.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was actually someone of interest, then he could almost guarantee himself that her neck would have been snapped in a heartbeat. Easily.

Without a second thought.

_Someone of interest? She's just a princess. A typical human imbued with thousands of emotions and prisoner to thoughts of survival and self-righteousness..._

"How long do you plan on challenging me, Princess? The victor of this encounter shouldn't surprise you," Sesshomaru boasted with a small smirk at his lips.

Rin was still slightly flustered at the situation she found herself in, defenseless and held captive in the dangerous clutches of an impervious daiyoukai against a tree in the dead of night. And he was so close to her, she could feel the intense warmth of his demon blood radiating off of his body and onto hers. Just at the thought of his close proximity had a fierce flush spread across her face. This amusingly did not go unnoticed by the seemingly stoic dog demon who suppressed a deep seated laugh with a wider spread of his smirk.

Rin knew a lost battle when she saw one and so decided to wrap up the heated argument, mostly on her behalf, with a few carefully chosen words. All without admitting defeat.

"You know, despite appearances, I am quite a sophisticated princess. I'll be ruler of this dynasty one day," she spoke smugly all while trying her hardest not to get pissed at the fact that he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing at her predicament.

_So he thinks this is funny, does he? What an egotistical bastard!_

His silence was something she found herself quickly becoming accustomed to. She was even picking up his way of waiting for further dialogue with the simple arch of his brow. Rin could conclude after this encounter with the handsome dog demon that he was a man of few words. But powerful ones.

Actions speak louder than words, they can speak a thousand of them. But just a simple sentence can lead so much to the imagination. Something actions could never do.  
He was incredibly handsome, the very man of her dreams that have kept her nightmares at bay. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. And yet the most astonishing part in all of this was that despite his demeanor, despite his mask of stone and his steadfast aristocratic mannerisms from the result of a most regal upbringing-

Rin had the smallest suspecting notion that this strong daiyoukai was enamored with her as well.

"...Just like you are to the Western lands. Lord Sesshomaru."

She knew she amazed him with her knowledge of his status as soon as she spoke his name. His eyes widened marginally, minute shock conquering his once bemused facial expression. Rin's eyes glittered with humor.

"Yes. I know who you are. I also know you detest humans."

Rin arched a brow. "Surprised much, sire?"

As soon as he lost his composure, he regained it in as little as a millisecond. His face all to quickly opted to regain its icy mask of indifference, no longer sporting the dashing smirk that had her heart ready to leap out of her chest.

The dog daiyoukai was becoming more and more astonished with every sentence she let flow out her mouth. The question once again arose as to why he was still entertaining this lowly creature.

_What the hell am I doing? Wasting my time talking to a **human** of all species. I could have had a more enlightening conversation with a fox demon..._

"While your intelligence certainly does pique my interest, you, girl, are simply a human. Therefore, with that concrete fact, it has nullified that characteristic."

The young princess fought hard to contain her laughter as she stared at the anything-but-kidding demon lord. He had to be joking right? Who in their right mind spoke such fluent, complicated words as though they had a dictionary stuck up their ass? By ways of an aristocrat, he certainly was one for looks and execution.

The pinnacle of majesty. It was as if he invented the word himself, a true noble standing right infront of her. High chin, regal stature and all. Hell, he even had that damned regal stare about him, the kind of stare that bore into one's mind. Sesshomaru made it fairly clear that he was better than any living creature, both human and demon alike.

And he had the power to back up his chilling exterior as well. Rin could tell just from catching a glimpse of two swords he had hanging from his haori sash.

Rin didn't want to admit it. But she swore there was a faint glint of calculation going on behind his frigid, golden eyes. As though he were trying to read her mind. Could demons do that?

Yet for some reason, the adolescent princess seemed she didn't feel like delving too deep into that tonight. It was past her bedtime after all. All she wished for at the moment was for a bed so she could have more precious sleep to dream about her dream come true.

And he was standing mere inches infront of her, in the flesh. His staggering stature was radiating just enough warmth where she almost didn't want to leave the incarceration of his hand around her wrists. And if she had known better, she would have guessed the so-called indifferent daiyoukai was, for lack of better words, actually enjoying her company.

_He hasn't let go of me yet...Does he **really** despise humans?...This doesn't make any sense..._

"My lord, I must retire back to my manor. So if you don't intend on killing me, would you be so kind as to let me go?"

The snide princess added extra emphasis by gesturing with her eyes upwards at her bound wrists above her head.

Sesshomaru quickly disengaged at the mentioning of his mindless hands still attached to her body. What a complete disgrace! Never in his days had he allowed his subconscious to take action before. If he was beneath it, he definitely would have scowled right now at his idiocy.

_She's human, for Kami's sake! Dammit to all hell!_

And though he should rightfully be embarrassed at being caught like a crazed pervert with his demonic clutches on a young princess's body, he never once wavered in her stare of luscious dark lashes that swept her cheekbones everytime she blinked. Sesshomaru decided to change subjects before he lost his mind.

"Was there a reason for being out here so late at night?"

Rin shook her head absently as she tried her best to hold her composure under his steely gaze. "Just needed some fresh air is all."

He couldn't explain his actions, why he was surveying the area as though he cared about whether the girl got home safe or not. It wasn't any of his business, nor was it his duty to make sure she made a safe return.

As a matter of fact, all of his actions were going unexplained from when he first met the girl up until now with them finally bidding eachother farewell. He faintly wondered if he would see her again.

"The area is clear. You should make it home before more of these wolves come out here."

Rin paled. So that meant he wasn't going to protect her again? But why did she get the feeling that his words didn't quite add up with his actions. He sounded convincing alright, but there was something in the way he looked at her. As though he truly was looking out for her.

_He said that it was a coincidence that he so happened to find me in trouble. But i'm not so sure about how coincidental it is to let me know about how safe the area is. Like he actually...cares._

As Rin had put it before, she didn't care to delve any further into such trivial matters and decided on just going with whatever came to mind. And so she agreed with him.

All she could do was nod mindlessly while tucking back a tendril of ebony hair.

_He hasn't hurt me. Not even when he pinned me against the tree. The demon who hates humans...yet looks at me like i'm some treasure from a foreign land..._

"Farewell, my lord..."

The cool mannered dog daiyoukai simply nodded his head once in agreement, allowed the girl to stride slowly past him. The air wafted with luxurious scents of the finest flowers and oils, but there was an underlying scent that truly did pique his interest. It awoke something inside of him that he hasn't felt in what seemed like eons.

And it was her delicate scent that was masked beneath heady roses and jasmine oils. It smelled absolutely divine, Sesshomaru wondering why women felt the need to mask their beauty with scents and powders; paints and oils. It was unnecessary in his opinion.

Sesshomaru suddenly caught himself from his deepest realm of thought, cached and forever forbidden from any other person. He had to get himself away from her, as quickly as possible. Whatever sorcery or celestial charms she had managed to instill within him, he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't affected.

Once he was sure that the girl had fluttered a good few yards away, only then did he find it safe to take a final glance.

With the elegant gesture of craning his neck, he looked over his broad shoulder to see the slender adolescent in all her young glory. Her footsteps so graceful it looked as though she were floating across the ground and her hair sailing as though the air were her sacred lover.

_...Father. What kind of sin have you passed on to me? She is human..._

Barely above a whimser, he remarked to himself in silent astonishment, "...And beautiful."

* * *

A/N: I'm ready for the harsh criticisms but please remember that it was YOUR choice to read- not mine. On another note, I truly hope the rest of you enjoyed this chapter. It was somewhat difficult to craft their first encounter and even though it was more OOC than I would have hoped, I'm okay with that. And lastly, I would like to add that there's a new poll on my page for those who want some power over which direction this story should head. Thank you for reading!


End file.
